The present invention relates to a unit adapted to be used in conjunction with conventional professional dental and medical units to perform a variety of functions and procedures with respect to a patient.
The concern of the inventors that tap water should not be utilized by the medical profession has been confirmed in an article entitled "Microbial Contamination of Dental Units and Ultrasonic Scalers", that appeared in the Journal of Periodontology, November 1976. The article clearly states that--"Obviously there is a need for control of bacterial contamination of dental unit water lines either through modification of design or other means that would guarantee the sterility of the water introduced into the patient's mouth". The present invention as well as the co-pending application referred to above provides solutions for the hazards set forth in the article.
Heretofore, except for U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,335 the use of ultrasonic energy in dentistry for professional purposes has been limited to the use of water as the fluid utilized within dental prophylaxis procedures in order to remove foreign substances from within the oral cavity and perform other dental procedures. The present inventors have now discovered that it is possible to adapt conventional ultrasonic prophylaxis, and other dental units presently in use, and being purchased by the dental profession, to have the capacity to deliver selected fluids to the operative site.
Conventional ultrasonic prophylaxis units as manufactured by several companies presently use tap water as the fluid to aid in the dental cleaning process. As the drinking water condition deteriorates, and from time to time in certain cities is undrinkable for periods of time, the dentist with his present equipment has no choice but to continue using tap water in his ultrasonic dental prophylaxis unit.
The number of conventional dental ultrasonic prophylaxis units in use today is believed to approximate 120,000 units on a world wide basis. In addition, annual sales of new units is believed to approximate 20,000 units per year. Many of the new units are purchased by dentists opening their first or a second operatory as well as replacement of older units.
The ability to adapt the units presently in use to pump a fluid selected by the dentist or oral hygienist will permit a savings to the dentist in that only an accessory or auxiliary unit in accordance with this invention need be purchased. Accordingly, by use of the present invention a host of dental procedures not heretofore available may be realized by a system that permits dentists to select fluids having various chemical formulations such that both physical and psychological beneficial results are obtained for their patients. By the provision of the accessory unit of the present invention interchangeable and replaceable fluid supply sources can be directed through the conventional ultrasonic dental handpiece, the scope and variety of dental techniques are increased to a considerable extent.
It might be stated that this additional flexibility given to the dentist permits a number of dental procedures to be carried out that were heretofore not practicable with his conventional equipment.
By the way of background, the use of Kilohertz ultrasonic energy in the dentist's office has become commonplace. At present all of the professional ultrasonic dental units being marketed do not provide an option to the dentist as to a choice of fluid use. The inventors have now discovered that the benefits set forth in the above referenced U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,335 can be obtained with an auxiliary unit so that presently existing units on the market can be easily adapted to give the user a choice of fluid.
The inventors have been involved in the historical growth of these techniques and procedures, and have carefully followed and evaluated the changing requirements which improved dental and medical equipment should embody. In this patent, such novel improved equipment and new techniques are provided for.
The removal of calculus from gingival and subgingival hard tooth surfaces (dentin and enamel) is one of the chief problems facing the periodontist in treating the undesirable conditions found in the mouth, and is essential for maintaining and restoring good dental health. A chemical solution is often used which selectively stains plaque and calculus and thereby assists the dentist in determining the thoroughness of a given prophylactic oral treatment. Such a solution is called a disclosing solution.